Lien de sang
by Nolta
Summary: Wincest/ BDSM Sam!top/ [DÉFI pour Malhwènn] /SPOIL Saison 6\ - Dean a été contaminé par un vampire, mais pour que la mutation soit complète, il lui faut du sang humain. Sam va profiter de cette opportunité pour faire chanter Dean et tenter de lui soutirer des informations concernant l'alpha des vampire [HAPPY END].
1. Chapitre 1

**.:: LIEN DE SANG ::.**

 _Oui, vous avez bien lu, c'est un Wincest BDSM !_

 _ _ **Le Wincest, ce n'est pas du tout mon genre. Le BDSM, encore moins.** Alors pourquoi avoir écrit ça me demanderez-vous ? _Simplement **pour faire un cadeau à Malhwènn** qui cherchait désespérément un Wincest BDSM, Sam!top / Dean!bottom depuis des lustres sans en trouver, sans trouver personne qui pourrait lui en écrire ou lui entrouver. Du coup, j'ai voulu lui faire plaisir en tentant le défi moi-même, pour elle. Mais c'est vraiment un total défi car rien dans cette fic n'est dans mes habitudes... Moi qui ai déjà du mal avec les lemon soft, là, ça va être très très (très) difficile à gérer, j'espère ne pas trop me planter. N'hésitez pas à me dire si c'est mal décrit, si le vocabulaire ne convient pas, etc. Dans tous les cas, soyez indulgents/es xD  
_

 _Merci d'avance !_

* * *

 _._

 _J'ai une droit à une bâta critique qui m'en a mis plein les genoux !  
Détaillant la moindre virgule mal placée, de la folie ! xD  
Mais pertinent mine de rien, j'ai bien aimé, c'est vrai qu'il faut savoir se faire  
remettre un peu en place parfois et ne pas accepter que les compliments !_

 _Sinon, merci également à **MicroFish** , toujours incroyable pour moi !_

 _._

* * *

 ** _MALHWÈNN, CETTE FIC EST POUR TOI !_**

 _(ça fait un peu déclaration "Adrienne !", en majuscules xD  
_ _mais c'est surtout pour que ça se voie bien...)_ ** _  
_**

* * *

 _ **WARNING :  
\- **Wincest (donc inceste fraternel. Faites pas les surpris/ses...)  
\- BDSM (des chaines, de la violence, de la soumission, lemons explicites, etc., là non plus, faites pas ceux/celles qui savaient pas)  
\- Langage grossier (bite, cul, connard, enculé, fils de pute, ta gueule, merde... Toussakwâ)  
\- Bref, c'est **pas tout publique** !  
_

 _ **Note :  
\- **__Ça reprend des éléments de la saison 6, **[SPOILER /!\** Sam n'a pas plus d'âme et Dean s'est fait mordre par un vampire mais ne peut terminer sa transformation qu'en buvant du sang humain... **]** L'action se passe dans la sorte de hangar de Samuel, le grand-père maternel. Mon visionnage de la 6e saison date un peu alors pardon d'avance pour tous les trucs qui jouent pas (comme le fait que dans SPN, l'argent ne brûle pas les vampires... Mais zut !), etc.  
\- Je ne sais pas du tout combien de chapitres aura cette petite fic, parce que je ne suis pas experte dans le genre, mais pour l'histoire de fond, je fais quand même un peu durer, je ne voulais pas faire de trop longs chapitres, mais je ne voulais pas non plus tomber dans le PWP...  
_

 ** _Pairing :_** _Wincest_  
 ** _Type :_** _Canon SPN / BDSM  
_ _ **Rating :**_ _MA_  
 ** _Disclaimer :_** _Rien ne m'appartient, si ce n'est l'histoire proposée ci-après..._

* * *

 **-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-** **  
:: CHAPITRE 1 ::  
-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-**

Sam se dirigeait vers le hangar de Samuel, couteau en argent en main, prêt à faire parler le vampire qui s'y trouvait enfermé. Cela faisait des mois que lui et son grand-père, traquaient les alpha et ils avaient besoin des informations que ce vampire refusait de dévoiler. Ils l'avaient trouvé dans un des nids que l'alpha avait fréquenté, il était donc évident qu'il soit au courant de quelque chose.  
Sam jouait avec sa lame, la lançant et la rattrapant d'une main, son petit fourreau en cuir à la ceinture, complètement insensible au fait que le vampire en question n'était autre que son frère, contaminé quelques jours plus tôt, sous ses yeux.  
Sam entra dans le hangar et alluma la lumière qui éblouit le chasseur retenu prisonnier.

\- Dean... dit Sam en souriant à son frère alors qu'il ouvrait la cage dans laquelle ce dernier était enfermée. Comment vas-tu aujourd'hui ?

Enchaîné au fond de la pièce, bras et jambes écartés, Dean ne pouvait pas bouger, ni même se reposer. Heureusement, sa nouvelle condition de vampire rendait la situation un rien plus facile à supporter n'ayant plus réellement besoin de dormir et ayant développé une force et une endurance phénoménales, mais malheureusement pas assez pour se défaire de ses chaines.

En voyant son frère approcher, tout sourire, son couteau à la main, Dean sentit une vague de rage monter en lui et, sans prononcer le moindre mot, il se contenta de cracher en direction de Sam, dégoûté par ce qu'il était devenu, cet être sans pitié, sans âme.  
Il avait découvert que Sam l'avait délibérément laissé se faire contaminer par un vampire afin d'avoir les fameuses informations qu'ils cherchaient. C'était de sa faute s'il se retrouvait dans cette situation, et s'ajoutait à ça le plaisir qu'il semblait ressentir à le torturer.

\- Tu sais que tant que tu ne dis rien, Samuel garde l'antidote, donc il vaudrait mieux que tu parles si tu souhaites en finir rapidement.

\- Vas crever connard, je n'ai rien à dire à un pantin comme toi !

Sam pouffa puis détourna le regard de Dean, soupirant lourdement avant de déclarer :  
\- Je dois dire que tu me déçois Dean... Je pensais que tu étais un chasseur un peu plus impliqué que ça, que tu aurais ressenti le besoin de nous aider en nous donnant ces informations, mais visiblement, la mutation en vampire t'as infecté jusque dans ta façon de penser.

\- Combien de fois je dois te répéter que je ne sais rien ! hurla Dean à son frère. Je ne suis allé dans le nid qu'une nuit, j'avais la tête qui tournait à sentir le sang de toutes ces futures victimes en cage ! Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise à la fin ?

\- Où est l'alpha... répondit Sam, flegmatique.

\- J'en sais rien bordel ! s'exclama Dean toujours plus enragé.

\- J'ai peut-être un moyen de te faire retrouver la mémoire... continua Sam en s'avançant avec son couteau jusqu'à son frère qui tenta un mouvement de recul totalement vain vu sa situation.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fous ? Tu vas quand même pas me buter ?

\- Te tuer ? Nah... Juste t'encourager un peu à m'en dire plus, expliqua Sam tout en ouvrant la chemise de Dean à l'aide de la pointe de son couteau, faisant tomber au sol les boutons de sa chemise.

Puis Sam se mit à caresser le torse de Dean avec la lame de son arme aiguisée. Ce simple contact avec l'argent procurait à Dean des frissons douloureux. Tout en gémissant, Dean se débattit dans un réflexe instinctif d'échappement, souhaitant échapper à son contact.  
Sam observait son frère se débattre tout en se mordillant la lèvre. Les plaintes de Dean auraient dû l'émouvoir, après tout, c'était son frère. Mais bien loin de ressentir de la compassion, Sam sentait son corps bouillir de satisfaction face au supplice que vivait Dean.  
N'ayant plus l'habitude de ressentir quoique ce soit, Sam se raccrocha à cette sensation tout en continuant son supplice. Sans du tout réfléchir à ce qu'il faisait, il ne cherchait qu'à entretenir son plaisir personnel de voir Dean lâcher des cris plaintifs qui ressemblaient étrangement à des gémissements de plaisir.  
Il entailla donc légèrement le torse de Dean, ici et là, pas plus de quelques millimètres, juste de quoi rendre la douleur difficilement supportable sans pour autant le faire tomber dans les pommes.

Le souffle court, Dean avait de plus en plus de mal à supporter le contact du métal sur sa peau, suant à grosse goutte pour tenter de tenir le coup. Puis la douleur s'arrêta aussi brusquement qu'elle avait commencé, bien que Dean ressentait toujours le poids de quelque chose contre sa peau... Chose qui n'était autre que la main de Sam posée à plat sur son torse.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fous ? laissa échapper Dean entre deux respirations haletantes.

Sam ne répondit rien, tout en continuant ses caresses, il fixait le corps perlé de sang de son aîné, comme fasciné. Il fit glisser ses doigts sur le ventre de Dean, longeant les petites entailles jusqu'à son nombril, faisant frissonner le plus âgé dont les sensations étaient décuplées par sa nouvelle condition de buveur de sang. Dean n'osait pas se l'avouer, mais la main de Sam était plus agréable et chaude qu'il ne l'aurait imaginé, rendant le contact très plaisant, bien que son esprit lui hurlait de repousser comme il le pouvait cette main trop audacieuse.

\- À quoi tu joues ? finit par articuler Dean, un peu à contre cœur.

\- Ferme-la, tu veux ! ordonna alors Sam, tout en replaçant son couteau dans son petit fourreau afin de libérer sa seconde main qu'il joint à l'autre dans son ballet indécent.

\- Dégage tes mains ! s'exclama Dean, apeuré par le plaisir qu'il ressentait, sentant des frissons lui remonter les cuisses et lui longer l'échine pour exploser entre ses jambes.

\- Je ne suis pas sûr que tu le veuilles vraiment... souffla Sam en appuyant sa main sur la braguette de Dean, poussée par son érection naissante. Regarde-moi ça, tu bandes comme un adolescent !

\- Ta gueule Sam ! protesta Dean de sa plus mauvaise répartie.

Il aurait voulu lui dire que c'était parce que tous ses sens explosaient littéralement depuis qu'il était un vampire, il aurait aimé lui dire qu'il ne contrôlait rien et que chaque contact lui faisait l'effet d'une bombe. Mais en plus de cela, la vérité était qu'il appréciait tout simplement ce que son petit frère lui faisait subir, vampire ou pas.

\- Dis-moi où est l'alpha, demanda encore une fois Sam.

\- J'en. Sais. RIEN ! répéta Dean, appuyant chaque mot pour être sûr de bien se faire comprendre, la peur et la rage mêlées dans sa voix.

\- Très bien, alors laisse-moi t'aider à te rappeler, déclara Sam tout en décrochant d'un geste vif la ceinture du pantalon de Dean.

\- Sam ! Arrête tes conneries, qu'est-ce que tu fous ? hurla Dean de plus en plus apeuré par les intentions de son cadet.

Mais encore une fois, Sam ne dit rien. Il se contenta de lui baisser son jean et son boxer, libérant le sexe de Dean, rigide de désir.

\- Voyez-vous ça... souffla Sam tout en récupérant sa lame, faisant naître une panique extrême dans les yeux de Dean.

Ce dernier se mit à gesticuler dans tous les sens, se débattant comme il le pouvait, ses mouvements entravés par les chaines.

\- Arrête de te tortiller Dean, tu es ridicule... lâcha Sam dans un soupir tout en attrapant d'un geste vif le sexe de son frère qui se figea net.

\- Qu-qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? bafouilla l'aîné, les yeux rivés sur le couteau.

\- M'amuser un peu... répondit Sam tout en commençant un léger va-et-vient sur le membre de Dean qui restait tendu malgré la peur.

Et, ajouté aux mouvements délicats de sa main, Sam posa une nouvelle fois la lame d'argent sur la peau de Dean, mais cette fois-ci, il visa la partie la plus sensible de son anatomie, caressant du plat de la lame les bords du gland luisant de Dean.  
Ce dernier ne tint pas plus d'une seconde avant de se laisser aller à hurler, douleur et plaisir s'unissant pour rendre le supplice horriblement perturbant.  
Sam lâcha le membre frémissant et glissa sa main droite entre les cuisses de Dean, effleurant ses testicules tout aussi tendues, continuant sa route jusqu'à l'orifice étroit qu'il cherchait.

\- N-non, Sam, p-pas ç-... bafouilla Dean, mortifié.

Mais Dean ne put terminer sa phrase que déjà Sam y introduisit deux doigts sans cérémonie.  
Dean se crispa, serrant les dents pour étouffer l'exclamation de douleur provoquée par cette pénétration soudaine.

\- Espèce d'enculé ! réussit à articuler Dean malgré tout, le visage rougi par la honte et la colère.

\- Désolé frangin, mais pour le coup, c'est plutôt toi l'enculé... lui répondit Sam, sarcastique.

Dean ne répliqua pas, trop concentré à contrôler ce qu'il ressentait. Certes, à cet instant précis, violé et humilié, il avait honte, il se répugnait... Mais il aimait ça... Et c'était peut-être ce qui le tourmentait le plus. Il n'arrivait pas à maîtriser le plaisir qui l'emplissait alors que son frère le torturait avec autant de flegme que de vigueur. Aucune émotion ne trahissait l'insensibilité de Sam. Il ne ressentait rien. Il usait juste d'un moyen pour faire parler Dean, et c'est ce qui terrifiait d'autant plus ce dernier qui, de son côté, ressentait tant de sentiments contradictoires.

Dean laissa échapper une nouvelle plainte lorsque que Sam tenta d'ajouter un doigt à ses manipulations anales, les remuant chacun leur tour. Des va-et-vient, quelques cercles, une caresse plus profonde... Qui fit gémir Dean mais cette fois-ci, seul le plaisir s'exprima, un plaisir intense, inavouable, faisant rougir Dean comme jamais.

\- J'ai touché un point sensible ? ironisa Sam tout en continuant ses frottements, de plus en plus énergique et précis.

Dean suffoquait. La pointe de la lame continuait à lui titiller le sommet du gland, lui brûlant la peau, mais il avait l'impression que cette douleur accentuait la sensation de plaisir ressentie sur sa prostate largement stimulée par les doigts fins que son frère s'obstinait à agiter dessus.

\- Han, Sam... Je... Mmh ! J-... T'en... Sup-... Supplie... Ah ! A-... Arrêt-.. Han Arrête ça !

Il n'arrivait plus à le cacher. Le plaisir s'exprimait malgré ses supplications et Sam n'écoutait pas. Au contraire, il bougea encore plus vite ses doigts, venant frapper la prostate de Dean avec force, tout en gardant, contre sa paume, ses testicules qui commençaient à se contracter.  
Dean n'en avait plus pour long avant d'exploser.

Et quand cela arriva, Sam donna simultanément un dernier coup au plus profond de Dean tout en glissant presque involontairement sa lame sur le long du sexe qui répandait sa semence au sol, l'entaillant sur quelques centimètres, calcinant la chair en même temps.  
Dean n'aurait su dire ce qui avait pris le pas sur l'autre entre son orgasme et la brûlure. Tout ce qu'il savait était qu'il venait de jouir à quelques centimètres du visage faussement réjouis de Sam, alors que les doigts de celui-ci étaient encore en lui, et que c'était l'un des orgasme les plus puissants qu'il n'avait jamais ressenti.

\- Pas mal... dit Sam, brisant le silence soudain qui régnait dans le hangar.

Dean avait du mal à reprendre son souffle. Il toussa, essayant de réprimer un haut-le-cœur.  
Que venait-il de faire ?

Sam le rhabilla quelque peu, lui remontant son sous-vêtement et son pantalon mais sans prendre la peine d'en faire plus.  
De sa lame souillée par le sang et le sperme du chasseur, le jeune chasseur vint une dernière fois blesser Dean à la joue, ce dernier ayant à peine la force de crisper le visage sous l'effet de la coupure brûlante.

\- ... Mais je suis sûr que tu peux faire mieux... souffla Sam avant de s'écarter de son frère, quittant les lieux, abandonnant Dean dans le noir.

.

* * *

 _... À suivre..._


	2. Chapitre 2

**.:: LIEN DE SANG ::.**

 _Oui, vous avez bien lu, c'est un Wincest BDSM !_

 _ _ **Donc toujours pareil que pour le premier chapitre** , le Wincest BDSM c'est pas mon truc d'habitude, mais là, je fais une exception cadeau pour Malhwènn ! C'est un défi de taille. Je pensais être un peu plus trash avec ce nouveau chapitre, mais il me semble malgré tout bien loin du BDSM comme on pourrait en rêver. Bon, je dois avouer que je ne connais pas vraiment les codes et les limites du BDSM (si ce n'est un consentement commun, ce qui, en plus, n'est pas vraiment le cas ici...).  
Bref, donc bon, j'espère que ça vous plaira malgré tout et, encore une fois, soyez indulgents/tes ! ^^'_  
_

 _Merci d'avance !_

* * *

 ** _._**

 _Pardon pour l'attente de cette fic, mais comme c'est une fic secondaire, mon UA destiel passe en premier..._

 _Merci encore une fois à ma béta, **MicroFish** !  
_

 _Le fluff vaincra !  
Vive le Destiel !_

 ** _._**

* * *

 ** _._**

 ** _MALHWÈNN, CETTE FIC EST POUR TOI !_**

 ** _._**

* * *

 _ **WARNING :  
\- Viol, inceste, BDSM**, détails voir Chapitre 1, mais en gros : c'est **pas tout publique** !  
_

 _ **Note :  
\- **__Ça reprend des éléments de la saison 6 **/!\ SPOILER /!\** détails voir Chapitre 1.  
_

 ** _Pairing :_** _Wincest_  
 ** _Type :_** _Canon SPN / BDSM  
_ _ **Rating :**_ _MA_  
 ** _Disclaimer :_** _Rien ne m'appartient, si ce n'est l'histoire proposée ci-après..._

* * *

 **-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-** **  
:: CHAPITRE 2 ::  
-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-**

Cela faisait deux jours que Dean était enfermé dans le noir, sans voir personne, sans rien avaler. Son besoin de sang le rendait fou, il se sentait faiblir, si bien que l'entrevue avec l'enveloppe vide d'âme de son frère était le dernier de ses soucis. Il était prêt à tout pour goûter à du sang, juste une goutte. Il n'en pouvait plus d'attendre. Il lui fallait l'antidote rapidement sans quoi il risquait bien de crever pendu à ces chaînes.

Soudainement, une lumière vive aveugla Dean.

\- Tu es encore en vie ? déclara une voix faussement étonnée. C'est une bonne chose, j'ai une bonne nouvelle pour toi.

À la suite de cette annonce, Dean tenta de relever la tête, les yeux mi-clos, encore ébloui par la clarté de l'ampoule qui pendait au plafond. Il discerna les contours de Sam, dont il avait encore du mal à reconnaître la voix, déformée par la fatigue qui le tenaillait de plus en plus.  
Le cadet se tenait debout non loin de Dean, celui-ci toujours enchaîné debout contre la paroi. Il se trouvait dans le même état que celui dans lequel il l'avait abandonné deux jours plus tôt, débraillé et blessé à la joue. Il était sale et fatigué.

\- Tu n'es pas beau à voir...

\- À qui la faute ! pesta Dean laissant sa tête retomber quand il comprit que la fameuse bonne nouvelle tarderait à se faire connaître.

Sam remplit une bassine d'eau et attrapa un torchon relativement propre qui trainait sur une table. Il s'avança jusqu'à Dean et lui décrassa le visage, passant délicatement sur sa plaie. Dean tenta de le repousser en détournant la tête, mais c'était peine perdue, dans sa position, il était obligé de subir.  
Sam continua son nettoyage sur la gorge, puis la nuque de Dean, rinçant minutieusement le torchon entre chaque passage. Il descendit sur le torse de son frère qui ne se fatigua même pas à lui demander d'arrêter. Il était trop faible pour s'inquiéter des agissements étranges de son cadet et devait avouer que cette petite toilette lui faisait du bien. Il se laissa donc faire, même quand Sam entreprit de lui baisser le pantalon et de laver les taches qu'avait laissé leur petite interaction charnelle.  
Cela dura plusieurs minutes pendant lesquelles Sam s'appliquait à frotter doucement chaque partie du corps de son aîné qui ne bronchait pas, insistant particulièrement sur son sexe.  
Il ne cacha pas son plaisir de le voir réagir sous ses caresses.

\- Quelle satisfaction tires-tu d'une réaction purement mécanique ? pesta le plus âgé.

\- Ta honte, voilà ma satisfaction. Je sais que tu ne supportes pas d'être excité comme ça quand je te touche, et je dois dire que t'humilier est tout bonnement jouissif. Après tout, tu es pratiquement devenu un vampire, une de ces créatures qu'on ne se gêne pas de massacrer d'habitude. C'est bien le moins que tu mérites, cher frère.

\- Tu n'es plus mon frère ! Mon frère est enfermé dans une putain de cage, en Enfer ! Tu n'es qu'une saloperie d'enveloppe vide !

\- Outch ! lâcha Sam, singeant d'avoir été blessé. Tu me fais de la peine Dean...

Sam arrêta son petit manège, rhabillant Dean sans ménagement et jeta son torchon dans la bassine posée au sol. Il attrapa un collier de fer relié à une chaine et l'attacha au cou de Dean. La chaine pendait du plafond, ce qui permettait à la personne y étant attachée de se déplacer dans toute la pièce. Si tant est que la chaine ne soit pas retenue car il était possible, en tirant l'autre extrémité, de la raccourcir, la tendre et même d'y pendre la personne qui portait le collier métallique.  
Craignant cette dernière option, Dean s'emporta :  
\- Qu'est-ce que tu fous encore ?

\- Je veux te laisser davantage de liberté, que tu voies que je ne suis pas le monstre que tu penses que je suis, ainsi tu pourras te dégourdir les jambes. Mais je ne peux pas me permettre de te retirer toutes tes chaînes, donc je te mets ce collier, et la ceinture... termina Sam tout en attachant à la taille de Dean une ceinture en cuir épais sur laquelle se trouvait un anneau et des menottes rigides.

Dean grommela mais il devait avouer qu'il ne supportait plus d'avoir les bras au-dessus de la tête et les jambes écartées. Il se laissa donc faire. Sam désenchaîna une main après l'autre qu'il rattacha aussitôt à la ceinture. Il relâcha les pieds de Dean en dernier, s'assurant qu'il ne perdait pas son équilibre avec la fatigue accumulée. Dean tangua légèrement, effectivement affaiblit, mais il se ressaisit rapidement.  
Sam tenait fermement l'autre bout de la chaine lui permettant de contrôler les déplacements de Dean et alla s'asseoir sur une chaise, non loin de son aîné.

\- Et maintenant... Suce-moi...

Dean manqua de s'étrangler en entendant la requête de celui qu'il ne considérait plus comme son frère mais qui pourtant en avait les traits.

\- Que je... ? Quoi ? Tu te fous de moi ?

\- Pas du tout.

Dean fulminait à l'idée que ce corps puisse lui demander une chose pareille.

\- Même pas en rêve, connard ! ragea-t-il, dégoûté.

Sam considéra la réponse un instant avant de dire à son tour :  
\- Mh. C'est dommage...

Dean fronça un sourcil, sans comprendre.  
Dommage pour qui ? Pas pour lui en tout cas.

\- Il se trouve que notre grand-père a découvert que... Comme je n'ai plus d'âme, il t'est possible de boire mon sang sans pour autant terminer ta mutation de vampire. On s'est dit que c'était une bonne méthode pour te garder en vie sans pour autant te donner l'antidote tout de suite... Au cas où tu aurais des informations sur l'alpha...

\- Je t'ai dit que je ne savais pas où il était !

Sam sortit de sa poche un petit flacon remplit d'un liquide rouge. Il n'était pas difficile de comprendre qu'il s'agissait de sang. Dean sentait son odeur à travers le verre et à la faible distance à laquelle il se trouvait, elle lui brulait littéralement les narines. Cela faisait un moment qu'il se doutait avoir sentit quelque chose mais il avait pensé qu'il ne s'agissait que de l'hémoglobine qui voyageait dans les veines de Sam et non d'une dose ponctionnée exprès pour lui et sans risque de transformation.  
Le simple fait d'imaginer y avoir droit mit Dean en état de manque puissant, faisant apparaître ses canines, prêt à bondir sur Sam. Mais ce dernier tenait fermement la chaine empêchant Dean de s'approcher davantage. Il le retint jusqu'à ce que l'ersatz de vampire se fatigue quelque peu et écoute à nouveau son frère.

\- Si tu veux l'avoir, tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire... lâche-t-il tout en commençant à défaire sa braguette.

Dean était comme une bête, un junky accro attendant sa dose. Il ne réfléchissait plus, il lui fallait ce sang.  
Se rendant compte de ça, Sam laissa quelques centimètres de plus à Dean qui doubla d'excitation pour attraper le flacon que Sam éloigna de lui.

\- Mais attention... Si je sens la moindre dent m'effleurer, ce sera une balle dans la tête. Tu sais que j'en suis capable.

Jamais Dean n'avait ressentit pareille haine qu'à cet instant précis. Même Azazel, il ne l'avait pas tant détesté alors qu'il lui avait volé sa mère, volé sa vie toute entière. Malgré la honte qui l'enveloppait doucement, Dean s'exécuta, il avait trop besoin de ce sang, sans quoi, il risquait bien d'y laisser la peau.  
Alors que Sam laissait petit à petit plus de longueur à la chaine qui tenait Dean par le cou, ce dernier se mit à genou en face de Sam qui baissa légèrement son pantalon ainsi que son sous-vêtement, laissant apparaître son membre dressé, attendant avec impatience les lèvres de Dean.  
Les mains attachées à la ceinture, Dean n'avait pas beaucoup d'équilibre. Il ferma les yeux, approchant ses lèvres du sexe de Sam, luisant de désir. Retenant un haut le cœur, il entrouvrit la bouche et vint engloutir le gland frémissant qui le réclamait.

\- Oh ouais, putain c'est bon... laissa échapper Sam, sa tête tombant en arrière, sans pour autant lâcher la chaine, prêt à tout moment à tirer dessus si Dean tentait quoique ce soit.

Être obligé d'obéir aux sévices que lui faisait subir son propre frère, l'ainé se sentait humilié et en colère. Écœuré, le mouvement était encore timide et lent, ne laissant pas grand chose pénétrer sa bouche. Mais Sam y remédia rapidement, il agrippa les cheveux de Dean et, d'un coup de reins, fit entrer son sexe jusqu'à la base dans l'antre chaude et humide que lui offrait Dean, heurtant le fond de sa gorge. Ce dernier se dégagea vivement. Déjà rebuté par l'acte auquel il devait se livrer, il se mit à tousser, le front collé au sol, se sentant à deux doigts de vomir.

\- Oh, pardon, j'y suis allé un peu fort ? déclara Sam, sarcastique. Va falloir t'y habituer si tu veux me faire jouir... Et avoir ta dose...

\- J'vais te faire bouffer ta queue ! répliqua Dean dans un râle, la gorge lourdement irritée.

\- Je te réserve cet honneur, lança Sam tout sourire, tirant sur la chaine afin de redresser Dean qui sentit son souffle se couper à être pendu de cette façon.

Il toussa de plus belle, se redressant sur ses jambes afin de faire cesser la tension de la chaine dont le collier métallique qu'il l'y reliait lui comprimait la tachée.

\- Espèce de salopard ! hurla alors Dean, les yeux rouges de rage.

\- Remets-toi au boulot, ordonna simplement Sam froidement sans prendre en compte les insultes que lui proférait Dean.

Sam savait qu'il pouvait exiger ce qu'il voulait, que Dean avait trop besoin de sang pour oser refuser, mais il restait malgré tout sur ses gardes. Son grand frère était affaibli mais avait malgré tout encore de la force.  
En avait-il assez pour se libérer ? Il l'ignorait mais ne voulait pas avoir à le vérifier. Il voulait juste profiter de la situation en faisant un peu de chantage.

Dean s'avança à contrecœur, reprenant sa position à genou entre les cuisses de son cadet qui l'observait les yeux pétillants d'excitation tout en se mordant les lèvres d'envie. Dean ferma une nouvelle fois les paupières et recommença ses lents va-et-vient le long du sexe de Sam qui ne retenait pas son plaisir de s'exprimer. Ne pouvant obliger Dean à regarder, il voulait au moins qu'il entende, qu'il ne puisse pas se soustraire à la réalité et ait pleinement conscience de ce qui était en train de se passer.

Se laissant aller sur sa chaise, Sam ne put s'empêcher de déposer une nouvelle fois sa main sur la tête de Dean qui se figea brusquement. Mais voyant que Sam ne lui referait pas le même coup qu'un peu plus tôt, il recommença à le lécher de plus en plus avidement.  
Il n'aurait su dire si c'était l'envie que tout se termine rapidement ou un étrange plaisir malsain qui l'animait soudainement, mais Dean commençait à se prêter au jeu, comme si l'excitation de Sam lui apportait une certaine satisfaction, de savoir qu'il avait ce pouvoir sur lui ; lui faire perdre ses moyens tout en étant maître de son plaisir.  
Sam serrait parfois les doigts dans les cheveux de Dean, relâchant quand il sentait ce dernier ralentir. Le plus jeune se rendait bien compte que son aîné le dévorait littéralement, léchant encore et encore sa queue sur toute sa longueur, glissant sa langue sur les bords du prépuce retroussé, aspirant chaque goutte de liquide qui apparaissait...  
Il devenait dingue sous les assauts de cette bouche enfiévrée, il n'allait plus tenir.

Alors qu'il sentait l'orgasme monter en lui, sa prise se resserra sur la nuque de Dean, l'obligeant à l'avaler entièrement, afin de jouir au plus profond de lui. Et Dean se laissa faire, ou sembla se laisser faire, acceptant le sperme qui lui coulait dans le fond la gorge sans chercher à se reculer ou le recracher.  
Tout d'abord surpris, Sam comprit que Dean était dans un état second. Les yeux rivés sur le flacon de sang, il n'attendait plus que ça, sa récompense pour s'être exécuté docilement. Alors le plus jeune l'observa un instant, profitant du plaisir qui l'irradiait encore, appréciant de voir les lèvres luisantes de Dean et leur contour rougis par le frottement, .

\- T'as pris ton pied toi aussi, avoue-le... dit Sam, détendu, tel un affront envers son frère.

\- Donne-le moi ! se contenta de rugir Dean, à bout de nerfs.

\- Du calme, je vais te le donner ce sang, laisse-moi une minute...

\- _Donne-le moi !_ hurla Dean comme possédé. _  
_

Sam soupira avant de s'exécuter. Il était vrai que Dean méritait cette petite dose de vitalité, alors il accepta de la lui offrir. Il attrapa la petite bouteille posée sur la table non loin et s'approcha de Dean qui trépignait d'impatience, craignant que le moindre mouvement brusque ne fasse tomber le flacon qui se briserait au sol et lui ferait perdre le précieux liquide.  
Le plus jeune ne fit pas durer plus qu'il ne fallait. Il s'approche donc de Dean, retira le bouchon de la petite bouteille et, Dean ayant toujours les mains attachées à la ceinture, lui fit couler le sang sur la langue, une goutte perlant au coin de ses lèvres.  
Du bout du pouce, Sam essuya la goutte avant de plonger ses yeux dans ceux, brûlants, de Dean.  
Le sang semblait lui faire doucement retrouver sa vigueur, apaisant ses instincts primitifs de vampires en manque.  
Sam fit glisser sa main sur la joue de son frère et, tout en l'observant, ne put se retenir de lui souffler :  
\- Tu es magnifique...

À ces mots, Dean se dégagea brusquement, troublé, au moins autant que Sam qui, de son côté, tenta de retrouver son flegme largement fragilisé par cet échange de regards. Furieux et pétrifié par ses propos, Sam tourna les talons et quitta la pièce sans même prendre la peine de renchaîner Dean au fond du hangar.

.

* * *

 _... À suivre..._

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 **.**

 ** _RÉPONSES AUX REVIEWS :_**

 _Tout d'abord, merci pour vos commentaires. J'avoue que je ne savais pas trop à quoi m'attendre avec du Wincest, BDSM qui plus est.  
J'espère n'avoir choqué personne :p  
Merci aux personnes qui suivent/suivront l'histoire ! ;)_

 _ **Angelyoru :** Bah effectivement, c'est le but puisque c'était la demande : BDSM ! Contente que tu aies aimé :p Heureusement, ce n'est que de l'écrit ! Pauvre Dean... !_

 _ **MicroFish :** Merci *je t'aime toi* ! C'est carrément pas du tout moi autant de sexe, sérieux ! FLUFF POWAAAAA ! xD_

 _ **Crime Passionnel :** x)) Je te crois, promis ! Coucou et merci d'être passée, surtout si en plus, ce n'est pas ton genre et que tu as eu la surdose ! C'est courageux et honorable de ta part :p Donc je ne sais pas si tu seras là pour cette suite, mais merci déjà d'avoir tenté avec le premier chapitre ! ^^_

 _ **Malhwènn :** Coucou toi ! Contente que le premier chapitre t'ait plu, il a été façonné "avec amour" pour te plaire et j'espère ne pas être trop à côté, c'est vraiment délicat quand on écrit pour quelqu'un d'autre un genre qu'on ne maîtrise pas. Merci en tout cas d'avoir laissé un petit mot. J'espère que cette suite t'aura plu également ! ^^_

 _ **PrincessFraya :** Avec plaisir, j'espère que tu seras la pour ce 2e chapitre et la suite ;)_


End file.
